


Resolution

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Voyeur!Sam - Freeform, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys establish what how you adventures were going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Dean’s tiny bedroom was packed. You sat cross-legged on the bed while Sam sat in the desk chair, Dean was situated behind you, and Cas paced the room nervously. **  
**

“So you think you’re taking advantage of me?” You asked again for clarity. Cas looked at you concerned.

“Are we not? None of us are in a relationship with you; we’re just using you for sexual reasons. What happens if one of us has feelings or it becomes awkward?” You shifted so you were sitting up on your knees. You grabbed Cas and pulled him over to you.

“This life we have – we don’t do relationships. We fuck, we blow off steam, and we’re okay with it. You’re not taking advantage of me.” You pulled him closer and pushed the trench coat off his shoulders. You grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to your level kissing him gently.

“I want this as much as you do,” You reached out and cupped his cheek gently. Dean pulled you back into his lap, which drug Cas along with you. Dean started kissing along your neck.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Dean muttered against your skin. You broke away from Cas and turned your head slightly towards Dean.

“Both of you, at the same time,” You answered making him groan slightly.

“I swear, you’re going to be the death of me,” His hands started sliding up your sides pushing your shirt up your body. You pecked Cas again before letting Dean pull your shirt over your head. He carefully unhooked your bra while pressing kisses along your shoulders as Cas ran his hands across your skin. You couldn’t help but lean into both of their touches, swaying back and forth. You barely noticed as they shed their own clothes along with the rest of yours and Dean rolled over to his nightstand pulling out a small tube of lube and condoms. Dean carefully maneuvered you so you were sitting in Cas’ lap, your legs loosely around his waist.

“You ready sweetheart?” Dean asked. You nodded. Cas looked at him slightly confused. Dean spread some of the lube across his fingers and gently pressed one into you.

“We’re going to take her together, Cas,” He explained as he pressed a second finger into your rear entrance, opening you up to him. You took in deep slow breaths as the burn started to fade slightly. You leaned into Cas as Dean stretched you. You looked over Cas’ shoulder  to see Sam slouching in the desk chair, his jeans undone and his cock pulled out. He smiled at you when he caught your eyes, his hand sliding over his length. You kept eye contact with him as your face twisted in pleasure when Dean added another finger to you stretching you fully. Dean carefully pulled out of you satisfied with his prep. You pulled back to kiss Cas again while Dean rolled his condom on. He pulled you out of Cas’ lap giving him a chance to put on the rubber; Dean held you close to his chest. His head dropped to your shoulder, his lips hovering above your ear.

“We’re going to fill you up, stuff you completely. You won’t be able to walk for a week by the time we’re done with you.” You couldn’t stop the small shiver of anticipation that ran through you. He laughed slightly.

“Excited?” You gave him a small nod.

“Good,” He pecked you quickly on the cheek before passing you back to Cas. With Dean’s help, they carefully lowered you down onto Cas’ cock. Both you and Cas groaned quietly as he settled deep within you. Your arms loosely wrapped around Cas’ neck and Dean lined himself up with you. He slid in with excruciating slowness, inch by inch sinking into you.

“Shit, Dean,” You breathed as he finally stilled. Your eyes flicked shut as you moved back against Dean’s chest. They both stayed still until you gave them a nod to start moving. Somehow they moved perfectly together. One always pulling out while the other pushed in. One of your arms stayed around Cas’ neck while the other reached up to grab at Dean’s hair.

“Oh fuck,” you breathed as they settled in a steady rhythm. You couldn’t help but twist and writhe between them as they both fucked you. They both were getting close judging by their own moans mixing with yours. Dean’s hand came around your waist and down to expertly find your clit.

“Fuck!” You cried out again as he pushed you to the edge.

“Dean, Cas,” You gasped right before you fell and you all came hard. Both their grips tightened as they came. You slumped slightly into Cas’ arms as they both pulled away from you. A noise from Sam made you look up at him as he came too, his cum spilling over his hand.

“Shit, man, you’re cleaning that up,” Dean grumbled as he threw his condom in the trash and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. You groaned as soreness started creeping into your muscles; you sat up and scooped one of Dean’s shirts up before pulling it over your head. You managed to pull your panties back on before Dean pulling you back onto the bed.

“Cas did have a point, though. This can turn awkward.” Dean said. You just shrugged.

“It won’t if we don’t let it be. With communication, it can be a good thing. We all trust each other with our lives, we can handle sex,” Sam had gotten his pants back on.

“So a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of thing?” He asked. You nodded.

“That and we all get something we want. Cas gets some practice and the rest of us get a good fuck, besides, maybe we can experiment some,” Dean’s arms tightened around you.

“What kind of experimenting?” You wanted to answer but were interrupted by a long yawn.

“She needs sleep,” Cas decided. “Figure out about experimenting later,” His fingers came to your forehead and you found yourself instantly in your bedroom, dressing in your normal pajamas, and tucked under the blanket. You quickly drifted to sleep as exhaustion set in, still thinking about the potential for even more sexual adventures (and probably misadventures) with your boys.


End file.
